


Low Lights

by bbymino



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Casual Sex, Drinking, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymino/pseuds/bbymino
Summary: seunghoon attempts to break through minho’s boundaries, and ends up taking his own with him.





	Low Lights

they met for the first time in some dark room at the back of a club. low light just enough for the handsome face to appear beneath him, just drunk enough that the certain level of shame which might have prevented this wasn’t in the way at all. 

 

seunghoon had spent at least an hour considering whether or not it was a good idea, opening his phone and checking the last messages from minho over and over. double checking the time and place. scrolling higher in the conversation and using old sexts to boost his resolve.  after getting dressed and running a hand through his hair, seunghoon had opened his fridge, eyed the unopened beer on one of the shelves and considered getting a bit tipsy before leaving. he decided against it. 

 

seunghoon bounced his leg nervously for most of the taxi ride, wondering why exactly he was so anxious about this. it was definitely not his first time going to a hookup, but to be fair, it was in fact his first time meeting with more than one other person. seunghoon took a deep breath and pulled out his phone again, opening the app he used to talk to minho. found their conversation, and enlarged the small profile picture beside minho’s last message, traced his features against the smooth screen. committing the handsome face to memory. 

 

thumping bass assaulted seunghoon’s ears upon stepping into the club, and he’d skirted around the crowd to find him by the bar, right where they’d planned. minho saw him immediately, as did the two other men beside him. 

 

minho had given him a funny look when seunghoon offered his hand. the older looking man, to the right of him, laughed. seunghoon thought he deserved that. 

as he’d gone to retract the hand, the subject of his greeting had grabbed it anyway, tugging him in quick enough that seunghoon almost stumbled. minho’s other hand had found his shoulder — to steady him, to steady both of them perhaps — and seunghoon felt soft lips against his ear, hot breath. “we’re going to dance, if you’d like to come...” 

 

seunghoon blinked at the perspiring glass on the bar counter, pulled back slightly to make eye contact. had shaken his head no. “i need a few drinks, actually.” 

 

minho laughed at him, one of the guys clapped him on the back, and then tugged the initiator of their little foursome away. seunghoon watched them leave, ordered his drink, and then swivelled clumsily around in his barstool to survey the crowd. he spotted them a few moments later, all three in the same place, minho with his arms around the neck of one man, the other pressed against his back. seunghoon kept staring for a few more moments, long enough to see the dance heat up a bit, before he had to turn away, downing the glass and fishing out his wallet to buy another. 

 

seunghoon barely knew who the other two men were, barely spoke to them, never got their names. he only knew why they were there. the conversation he had with minho a few days ago was burned into his brain, the initial surprise and secondary arousal that came with any online strangers offer of semi public sex and multiple partners. 

he’d been talking to minho for a week, absently wondering why it was taking so long for them to progress beyond flirtatious messages, when he’d realized the younger man was, in a sense, saving him. keeping him on hold. 

seunghoon had been on the hook up app, seen minho was online, and opened their conversation. sent a simple hello. minho’s chat bubble appeared and then disappeared multiple times, like he was hesitating to say something, and then it popped up.

 

— _fuck it._

_ — there’s two guys who want to cum on my face _

_ — wanna be the third?  _

 

seunghoon mentally inserted his own winking emoticon. his prompt response, in that state of confused arousal, was a very intelligent “what?”  spoken out loud, shortly after typed and sent back . minho responded with the club address, and a time, and seunghoon opened minho’s profile and thumbed through his collection of photos, deciding that seeing this face with his own cum on it would be a very agreeable saturday night. 

 

seunghoon’s eyes drag back up from where they’d been focused on the floor when he felt a warm hand grab his own. it was minho, with his wide smile and flushed skin that glows under the low light. 

the younger man took seunghoon’s glass, downing it himself, and pulling the taller onto his feet. “i need you at least a little bit sober...come dance.” seunghoon let himself be led into the crowd, where he attempted to introduce himself to the two other men. apparently they were a couple, both older than he and minho, and looking for something to invigorate their sex life. neither seunghoon nor minho minded being part of that thing. 

minho waited impatiently beside seunghoon for their introductions, and then quickly pulled away one of the men to dance with, leaving seunghoon with the taller of the two, who seemed to have no complaints about moving closer and putting firm hands on seunghoon’s hips. 

 

everything progressed like a blur after that. 

 

seunghoon’s focus flickered back on when he was stumbling into the empty room at the back of the club, someone’s lips on his neck, a hand gripping just below his elbow. when the four of them stopped moving someone had kissed him, and he returned it eagerly, tasting the alcohol on their tongue. 

then, the sound of knees softly hitting the floor, someone grunting, “minho”, and all attention was redirected. 

 

minho, now on the floor, appeared to be smiling as he reached up, palms coming in contact with the fabric of seunghoon’s pants, and then higher, and seunghoon felt himself beginning to strain against the fabric by the time minho had his belt open. he left seunghoon’s belt like that, moving to his left to do the same for another. 

when seunghoon finally got a hand on himself, he’d hesitated, some last ditch effort to not give in to whatever kind of depravity his inner morals had labelled this. that hesitation lasted only a few seconds though, chased away by the feeling of minho’s warm mouth fitting itself over the head of seunghoon’s cock. his hips stuttered as he tried not to thrust forward, but minho took it anyway, his eyes flicking up to meet seunghoon’s before he’s pulling off and moving away. the tall man let his own hand take over, using spit and precum to slick the way. another hand that wasn’t minho’s reached over to help, and he found that he didn’t mind either way. 

 

music was thumping somewhere in the distance, even the sensation of bodily contact felt far away, the shoulder of the man beside him knocking into seunghoon’s own. he didn’t really know how he ended up in the middle, managed to be the lucky recipient of wide, shining eyes staring up at him as he moved his own fist rapidly over his cock. those wide eyes disappeared as their owner leant up to wrap pink lips around a dick that was not seunghoon’s own, and he would’ve been annoyed about it if not for the soft hand that began to do the job he’d previously been taking care of. minho jerked him off steadily, to the same rhythm of his head sinking down on another man’s length. the two men had shifted so they were less in a row and more of a semicircle, enclosing minho to give him an easier time of reaching back to jerk one of them off while his mouth worked on another. 

as soon as he got his mouth on the new length its owner grabbed his hair, grunting like he’d reach his end very soon, pulling out and beginning to fist himself roughly. minho closed his eyes right before his cheek is painted in white.

the man who just came starts to talk about how dirty minho is, how shameless just for them, and pushed the back of his head just as he started to moan on seunghoon’s cock. 

 

minho started to squirm a little bit on his knees, an erection straining painfully against the fabric of his pants that only got worse with the dirty talk. minho used a free hand to open his pants and get a hand on his dick, he was still suckling the head of seunghoon’s cock when the second guy shot across the bridge of his nose, and then the man on the floor started pumping himself as he groaned with the satisfaction of being marked for the second time. seunghoon cursed at the picture it made, beginning to fuck into minho’s mouth while the familiar hints of an orgasm built in his stomach. he took notice of the younger man’s movement, realized how he was jerking himself in time with the speed of the older’s hips. 

he came with a low moan, satisfied with how minho caught the first of it on his tongue, and then turned his head to be decorated with the rest. when minho opened his eyes he returned to put his mouth on the older man, taking every last bit of what he had to offer, blinking up happily at the three of them like he wasn’t striped with pearly release.

 

when minho pulled off him with a lewd pop, seunghoon moved back to let the couple take over, watched as the man on his knees braced his palms against their thighs when his jaw was caught in a firm grip. seunghoon watched minho reveal the cum still on his tongue — seunghoon’s cum — watched the two men begin using his mouth until they were fully spent. another minute, and seunghoon watched minho come, the noise he made muffled around a softening cock. 

 

seunghoon suddenly felt like his knees were about to give out, and he stumbled away, collapsing onto a battered leather sofa in the corner. he watched the couple as they murmured above the man on his knees, still in character. whispering things to minho that seunghoon couldn’t quite make out, swiping fingers through the cum on his face and pushing it into his mouth. effective clearly, seunghoon noticed, by the way it made minho shudder underneath them. 

 

when the couple is finished, they helped pull minho up to his feet, thanking him with slurred words before making themselves slightly presentable and stumbling out of the room. they were already kissing by the time they disappeared, not so much as a glance for seunghoon. 

 

seunghoon didn’t quite care that much about it, only sparing the effort to tuck himself back into his pants and drop his head back on the sofa with closed eyes. his head started spinning a few seconds in from the alcohol, and seunghoon frowned, spreading his arms out across the top of the sofa to ground himself more. 

 

his eyes snapped open when the sofa dipped and soft hair brushed against the inside of one of his arms, seunghoon’s head turning to take in minho’s face — now clear of cum — beside his own. the face he’d memorized in pictures before the night began, now glowing in the low light. 

 

seunghoon stored it away in his mind again, the real thing. the sharp curve of his nose, eyelashes noticeably longer in person, high set cheekbones, small lips set in a slight pout. seunghoon felt like kissing him. 

 

slowly, minho turned to look up at him, a soft smile pushing his cheeks up until his eyes crinkled. he didn’t say anything, just watched while seunghoon pulled his eyes away from his mouth and up to make eye contact. the older of the two licked his lips, swallowing first before trusting his voice not to shake. “see you some other time, then?” 

 

minho had just given him a breathless smile, leaned in to press a kiss just under seunghoon’s jaw. 

 

he’d stood up and left after that, seunghoon let two minutes pass before the warmth of where minho’s palm had been on his chest faded, and then he followed. he didn’t see minho in the crowd though, and swallowed his disappointment in one last drink before leaving. 

seunghoon felt his phone buzz while he was in the taxi, fished it out and squinted at the bright screen with tired eyes. it was from minho, a thank you for tonight, and nothing else. seunghoon didn’t bother responding, putting his phone away and paying the driver. the post orgasm fog remained in his head even as he shucked his clothes and dropped onto his soft sheets, struggling to collect his thoughts and giving up with a small groan. 

 

a few seconds before seunghoon drifted off completely, he remembered minho’s message, and then he fell asleep like that, fingers pressed against his jaw, to the spot where soft lips had left the little kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> :))) u can find me [here](https://twitter.com/uninvitd)


End file.
